dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Cardinal Sin
Cardinal Sin is a boss that the player faces in Alltrades Abbey in Dragon Quest VII. History The Demon King understood the importance of Alltrades Abbey because of its potential to create a Hero. The Demon King sent Cardinal Sin to take over Alltrades. He commanded monsters and overtook Alltrades. Many of the guards were killed. Jacqueline, the High Priestess, was captured by the monsters and imprisoned in the Dungeon of Descent, encased in a pyramidal energy field, powered by two magical conductors. With the monsters having taken over Alltrades Abbey, Cardinal Sin comes up with an ingenious scheme. Knowing that travellers would come to Alltrades Abbey to change classes, Cardinal Sin decides to steal their skills. How it works is simple: the traveller comes to Alltrades Abbey to change classes. The monsters, disguised as priests, push class change onto the unknowing traveller, telling them about the advantages of changing their class. When the traveller is sold on the idea of changing classes, they go to the High Priest, who is actually Cardinal Sin in disguise. He asks an unsuspecting traveller what class they wish to become. When the traveler makes their choice, he first asks the traveler to bathe in a pool behind him. When the traveller bathes in the pool, Cardinal Sin reveals his ruse. Bathing in the pool steals the traveller's abilities. With the traveller powerless, he is sent to Pilgrim's Perdition, a town filled with other tricked travellers. It is cut off from Alltrades Abbey by mountains and connected by a long cave. In Pilgrim's Perdition, the travellers are trapped by the monsters with no way out. Pushed to the brink, the trapped people turn against each other. Those who relied on strength before being tricked by Cardinal Sin and the monsters usually attack the people who relied on magic. Should a person try to leave Pilgrim's Perdition, the only way out would be to go to the cave. It is a long cave, covered in marshes. On the fourth floor, two powerful monsters, Rasher and Stripes, guard the floor. They are given some of the power stolen by Cardinal Sin which makes them nearly invincible. To further torture the people, the monsters tell them that the only way to recover their stolen powers is to use a weapon known as a Soulstealer. A Soulstealer is the manifestation of a person's soul made into a weapon. It allows the user to harvest the souls of the trapped people in Pilgrim's Perdition. The people whose souls were harvested are taken to a settlement cut out of the mountain. There they guard the priests who weren't killed in the battle for Alltrades Abbey. The people who harvested the five souls required to return their stolen powers are taken into a battle arena under the Abbey. There they are told that in order to gain their freedom, they must fight in five battle matches against others who have had their powers restored. The monsters require that the the fighters make groups of four, but because the warriors do not trust one another, they choose to pair up with monsters. They must win five matches and then defeat the current champion. Should one person complete this task, monsters arrive and escort them into the Abbey's interior. There, they are taken before Cardinal Sin. Cardinal Sin reveals why he did what he did. Stealing their powers strengthens the Demon King. Furthermore, the battle arena increases the rate that the Demon King gains strength exponentially. Cardinal Sin reveals that he will not allow people to escape and those who complete the battle arena are killed by Cardinal Sin personally. Synopsis The party enters Alltrades Abbey and talk to Cardinal Sin, who has disguised himself as the High Priest. He asks them to bath in the pool behind him before he changes their classes. When the party bathe in the pool, their powers are stolen from them. Cardinal Sin reveals his ruse and sends the party to Pilgrim's Perdition afterwards. The party returns to Alltrades Abbey, having recovered their stolen abilities. They arrive to see another warrior talking with Cardinal Sin. The warrior demands his freedom, stating that he had won the tournament. Cardinal Sin agrees that he had won the tournament, but reveals that it was all of the sake of strengthening the Demon King and himself. He burns that warrior until there is nothing left. The party goes up to challenge Cardinal Sin. With Jacqueline's help, the party finally defeat Cardinal Sin and liberate Alltrades Abbey. Strategy Cardinal Sin is probably the hardest boss the player has encountered at this point in the game. He can attack twice in one round making things difficult. He can use Fire-based techniques like FireSlash and Firebane. His Bang spell can hurt the party as well. Cardinal Sin can also cast Magic Wall that can nullify attack magic against him. However, his most powerful attack is when he hurls energy balls at the party. They hit for ~70 damage each and should they hit the same party member, it is most likely that that person will die. If the player has equipped Magic Robes bought from the casino on both Maribel and Ruff, the damage received from Cardinal Sin's spells will be lessened. Jacqueline will be a help becoming another target for Cardinal Sin's attack. She can also cast Snowstorm and attack for 30 damage.The Hero should cast Upper on everyone, Maribel especially. Then he should attack, stopping only to use Healmore on someone. Ruff should attack. Avoid using Howl as he will dodge it. Instead, focus on physical attacks. Maribel should be given the WondeRock and become designated healer. She should cast Sap on Cardinal Sin twice though it should be noted that Cardinal Sin does have a resistance to Sap. The party, before this fight, can find three Yggdrasil Leaves. One should be given to a party member so that in the event that one should die in this fight, they will be immediately resurrected. Expect a long fight. Make sure that the party's health is above 70 HP and Cardinal Sin will be defeated. Etymology A pun mixing the ecclesiastical rank of cardinal with the concept of a cardinal sin. A cardinal is an ordained bishop of the Roman Catholic Church whose primary duty is to elect a pope should the pontiff vacate his post or become unable to serve. Cardinals are traditionally dressed in shades of red so as to denote their rank. Meanwhile, a cardinal sin is an offence so egregious that it carries severe consequences within a religious order, including excommunication from the order itself. Other languages Related monsters Baron von bellycose Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters